pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
List of countries in 1996
Below is a list of countries of the world will follow in 1996 . https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:BlankMap-World-2000.pngPolitical Map 1996 Explanation [ edit ] *In 1996, there were 191 independent states by a large majority of the other states recognized were: the 184 members of the United Nations and Yugoslavia , Kiribati , Nauru , Tonga , Tuvalu , Vatican City andSwitzerland . *All de facto independent states without broad international recognition are listed under the heading Areas with disputed status . *The dependent areas , i.e. areas that are not to be seen as an integral part of the state where they depend on, are listed under the heading Non-independent areas . Aland and Spitsbergen are thereby included, because of their special status. *Autonomous areas occupied territories, territorial claims on Antarctica and micronations are not shown on this page. Constitutional changes in 1996 *September 26 : The Taliban capture Kabul and established the Islamic Emirate of Afghanistan . [1] A [ edit ] B [ edit ] C [ edit ] D [ edit ] E [ edit ] F [ edit ] G [ edit ] H [ edit ] I [ edit ] J [ edit ] K [ edit ] L [ edit ] M [ edit ] N [ edit ] O [ edit ] P [ edit ] Q [ edit ] R [ edit ] S [ edit ] T [ edit ] U [ edit ] V [ edit ] W [ edit ] XYZ [ edit ] Not generally recognized countries [ edit ] Countries included in the list below which a broad international recognition missed, but in fact were independent and had declared independence. Note that (until 15 January), the Republic of Eastern Slavonia, Baranja and Western Syrmië also de facto independence and its independence from Croatia had declared. This is however not included in the list below as to the claimed part of Yugoslavia . As of 15 January, the area was under the administration of the United Nations under the name of UNTAES . Non-independent territories [ edit ] Below is a list of non-independent territories, including dependent territories . American-Panamanian condominia [ edit ] US non-independent territories [ edit ] The US Virgin Islands , Guam , The Northern Mariana Islands and Puerto Rico were organized unincorporated territories , which means that the dependent territories were the United States with some form of self-government. In addition there were a number of unincorporated unorganized territories : Baker , Howland , Jarvis , Johnston , Kingman , Midway , Navassa and Wake . This largely uninhabited island territories were also US-dependent areas, but did not have any form of autonomy. Bajo Nuevo and Serranilla were also claimed by the United States as unorganized unincorporated territories , but were ruled by Colombia . American Samoa was officially a unorganized unincorporated territory , but had some form of self-government. Palmyra was incorporated unorganized territory and was so well was an integral part of the United States, but was often regarded as a dependent territory. Australian non-independent territories [ edit ] The seven external territories of Australia by the Australian government were seen as an integral part of Australia, but were often still regarded as dependent territories of Australia. TheAustralian Antarctic Territory was as a claim not recognized internationally and is therefore not included in this list. British non-independent territories [ edit ] Fourteen British dependent territories were not an integral part of the United Kingdom, but were here dependent and fell under British sovereignty. The claim of the British Antarctic Territory was not internationally recognized and is therefore not included. Jersey , Guernsey and Man fell like British Crown Assets not under the sovereignty of the United Kingdom, but under the sovereignty of the British Crown, and therefore had a different relationship to The United Kingdom. Danish non-independent territories [ edit ] Faroe Islands and Greenland were autonomous provinces of Denmark and were actually an integral part of the country, but often they were considered dependent territories with a large degree of autonomy. Finnish non-independent territories [ edit ] Åland was actually an integral part of Finland, but since the Treaty of Paris (1856) an internationally recognized special status with wide autonomy. French non-independent territories [ edit ] All French overseas territories were an integral part of France and the country was therefore not officially dependent territories. The French overseas territories were quite often regarded as such, were sometimes only the overseas territories were no overseas department, considered dependent territories. For completeness, here are included all French overseas territories. TheFrench Southern and Antarctic Territories consisted of four districts: Saint-Paul and Amsterdam , the Crozet Islands , the Kerguelen Islands and Adélie Land . Antarctic claim of Adélie Land was not internationally recognized. The board of the Scattered Islands in the Indian Ocean was the responsibility of Réunion and therefore this area is not shown separately in the list. Dutch non-independent territories [ edit ] The Kingdom of the Netherlands consisted of three equal countries: Netherlands , Aruba and the Netherlands Antilles . These last two were so officially no dependent territories of the Netherlands, but were often still seen as such. New Zealand non-independent territories [ edit ] The Cook Islands and Niue were self-governing territories in free association with New Zealand, and were sometimes seen as independent countries. Norwegian non-independent territories [ edit ] Spitsbergen actually made an integral part of Norway, but did according to the Spitsbergen Treaty internationally recognized special status with great autonomy. Also Jan Mayen was an integral part of Norway as part of the province of Nordland , but was often still seen as dependent area. For statistical purposes was Jan Mayen in ISO 3166 merged with Svalbard as Svalbard and Jan Mayen . Bouvet Island , Peter I Island and Queen Maud Land were quite dependent territories of Norway, but the (Antarctic) claims on the latter two were not internationally recognized. Portuguese non-independent territories [ edit ] Macau was Chinese territory under Portuguese administration. Portuguese Timor was also claimed as a dependent territory of Portugal, but was occupied by Indonesia in 1975 and subsequently annexed. Category:Lists of countries by year Category:1996